OS Basket Ball and PomPom girls
by tilunarou
Summary: Un match. Une finale à gagner. Le Capitaine de l'équipe aime secrètement la chef des Pom Pom girls. Saura-t-il se concentrer pour mener son équipe à la victoire? OS pour le concours Hot Sport du Love Lemon In Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Concours « Hot Sport »**

Personnages : Edward/Bella.

**BasketBall et Pom-Pom girls**

C'était le grand jour. Le match de l'année. Celui à ne pas rater. On s'était préparés longtemps pour ça. Et on y était. Enfin.

La finale inter-régionale de basket-ball. Forks contre Port Angelès. Ca paraissait ridicule qu'une ville comme Forks soit en finale, mais c'était le cas. Un bel exploit que notre coach, Charlie Swan, avait mené à bien en nous entraînant avec courage et passion. Il ne nous avait jamais lâchés. On avait trimé, mais ça avait porté ses fruits.

Evidemment, ça n'allait pas être facile, on le savait. Mais il fallait qu'on y arrive.

Nous nous échauffions avant le début du match. Nous courions en petites foulées autour du terrain. Les Pom-Pom girls des deux équipes s'échauffaient elles aussi. La pyramide qu'elles effectueraient à la fin du match était au point, mais elles devaient réchauffer leurs muscles pour ne pas se faire mal en grimpant les unes sur les autres...

« Edward! Concentre-toi! » me lança Emmett, alors qu'il me doublait.

« Ouais. » grinçai-je.

« T'auras bien assez de temps après le match pour penser à ELLE. » gloussa-t-il.

« Ta gueule Em' et court! »

« Oui mon Capitaine! »

Je grommelai un nouveau 'ta gueule!' et continuai à courir. J'avais été désigné Capitaine de l'équipe au début de la saison. J'avais bien sûr accepté et tous les gars de l'équipe avaient acquiescé, disant que c'était un très bon choix et que j'étais fait pour ce rôle. Avec Jasper, Emmett, Jacob et Paul nous faisions partie du « Top cinq » de l'équipe. Nous débutions tous les matchs ensemble et les finissions. Sauf en cas de match considéré comme « facile » ou de blessure de l'un d'entre nous. Nous avions cinq remplaçants : Embry, Seth, Carlisle, Sam et Jared.

Quand à ELLE, c'était la chef des Pom-Pom girls. Brune, mignonette, bien foutue.

Mais c'était la fille du coach.

Donc, je m'étais abstenu de l'inviter à sortir.

Enfin, c'était surtout pour rester concentré sur les entraînements et dans les matchs. Même si elle était présente à chaque tournoi. C'était elle qui était au sommet de la pyramide. Et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour la porter jusqu'en haut et aperçevoir son entre-jambe.

« Cullen ! Arrête de rêvasser et vient t'étirer avec les autres! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ressaisis-toi ou tu vas finir sur le banc de touche. » hurla Swan.

« Excusez-moi Charlie. Ca ne se reproduira plus. » clamai-je.

« T'as plutôt intérêt! »

A la fin des étirements, Charlie annonça :

« Les cinq, vous faites votres entrée maintenant. Comme d'habitude. Edward, Jacob et Paul derrière. Vous m'interceptez tous les ballons. Emmett et Jasper, vous les couvrez, et vous attaquez. Assez haut pour commencer. Plus bas si ça fonctionns pas. Compris?

« Oui! » avions-nous scandé en choeur.

Toute l'équipe s'était levée, puis mise en cercle. Nous avions hurlé notre cri de guerre.

« La victoire! La victoire! Forks en force, unis pour vaincre! »

Les Pom-Pom girls avaient répété nos paroles et avaient dansé en levant les jambes bien hauts et en secouant leurs pompoms dans tous les sens. Leurs combinaisons moulantes aux couleurs du club soulignaient leurs formes longilignes et parfaites. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, mais à mes yeux Bella sortait vraiment du lot. Nous avions chacune notre favorite. Mais j'étais le seul à ne pas m' être encore lancé. Même si Bella et moi nous voyions régulièrement, lorsque toute la bande sortait en boîte de nuit ou pour boire un verre dans un pub, nous n'avions jamais franchi le pas.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui avait essayé de me chauffer. A plusieurs reprises. Mon coeur s'emballa lorsque je me souvins de cette petite robe bleue qu'elle avait mise à l'anniversaire d' Emmett. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de m'aguicher, croisant et décroisant les jambes sans cesse. Lorsqu'elle était partie danser avec les filles, elle avait bougé son petit cul si sensuellement que mon sexe s'était dressé dans mon pantalon. Elle avait sourit en me voyant tenter de me réajuster...

Je souris. Comme un con. Mais le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre me sortit de ma transe. Il annonçait qu'il restait trois minutes avant le début du match.

Les filles s'étaient mises sur le côté du terrain mais continuaient à danser, et à lever les jambes. Nom de Dieu, elle la levait si haut...

Il fallait que je me concentre. Je m'occuperai de celà à l'après-match. « Concentre-toi. » me dis-je mentalement.

Encore une minute. Nous prîmes place sur le terrain. Je faisais l'entre-deux, pour le départ du match. Mike Newton était en face de moi. J'allai le ratatiner!

« Edward! Edward! Vas-y Edward! » hurlèrent les Pom-Pom girls.

Je restai concentré, même si parmi le flot de paroles, une seule parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ce qui me provoqua quelques frissons très agréables. Que je tentai d'ignorer.

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, je sautai en l'air, et poussai le ballon vers Jasper qui était notre meneur.

A la mi-temps, nous menions 42 à 32. Nous avions une petite avance, mais pour Charlie, ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Va falloir penser à vous bouger! Vous perdez trop de ballons! Continuez comme ça et ils vont nous ratatiner! » hurla-t-il.

Aucun de nous n'osa protester. On savait qu'il faisait ça pour nous donner encore plus de gagne. Je jettai un oeil vers Bella. Elle parlait avec les filles, sûrement pour mettre au point un slogan afin de nous encourager encore plus! Pour nous pousser à nous défoncer. Tel père, telle fille. Ces deux-là étaient fait pour diriger, c'était sûr !

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la mi-temps. Nous retournâmes sur le terrain. Carlisle avait remplacé Jasper, et Embry remplaça Paul. Je me retrouvai de nouveau face à Mike, et je gagnai encore.

J'étais remonté comme une pendule, je voulais gagner, coûte que coûte. Je passai la balle à Jake qui inscrivit un panier à trois points. La salle de leva, et les filles scandèrent le slogan de Jake. Nous avions chacun le notre. Les filles, enfin Bella y avait veillé.

Nous étions sur le qui-vive, interceptions tous les ballons de nos adversaires, et marquions beaucoup de paniers.

Ce fut donc haut la main que nous gagnâmes. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, suivit par la liesse du public. Jacob vint le premier vers moi, puis Emmett et les autres suivirent. Nous firent une accolade générale, puis les gars me soulevèrent et me hissèrent avec leurs bras puissants.

« Edward! Edward ! Capitaine et vainqueur! » chantèrent les Pom-Pom girls. « Bravo Forks, la victoire est à vous! Bravo Forks bravo Foooooooooooorks! » hurlèrent-elles avant de faire froufrouter leurs pompoms à tout va.

Les gars m'avaient redescendu et je regardai Bella, qui souriait et chantait. Ses petits seins tressautaient alors qu'elle levait sa jambe gracile en l'air. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Elles entamèrent la pyramide. Elles étaient agiles et se mirent en place assez facilement, et Bella finalisa le tout. Ses pieds étaient posés sur les épaules de Rosalie et de Tanya. Elles poussèrent leur cri de la victoire et descendirent toutes de leur perchoir.

Une fois l'euphorie passée nous allâmes serrer la main de nos adversaires puis récupérer notre coupe, ainsi que nos médailles. Charlie était vraiment fier de nous et nous félicita tous.

Bella vint vers nous. Je sentis mon coeur faire des saltos dans ma poitrine. Elle enlaça Charlie, en le félicitant d'avoir amené l'équipe à la victoire. Puis, elle se tourna vers nous.

« Félicitations les gars! On va fêter ça? Dans une heure au Zanzibar. OK? »

« OK! »

Nous avions tous répondu ensemble. A l'unisson.

Elle sourit et repartit rejoindre les filles. Je scotchai sur son petit cul, moulé par sa tenue de Pom-Pom girl.

« Cullen, arrête de baver! » grogna Charlie.

Pris en flag! Par le père de Bella. Merde ! Il m'asséna une petite tape derrière la tête et partit discuter avec le coach de l'équipe adverse.

Je décidai de ne pas relever. Je ramassai mon sac de sport, récupérai ma bouteille d'eau et partit prendre une douche. Les mecs me rejoignirent assez vite, et bientôt ce fut vraiment la fiesta dans les vestiaires. On chantait, sautait, dansait. Trop heureux d'avoir gagné.

OOOooooooooooOOO

Le Zanzibar était bondé. Mais Bella avait réservé tout un espace pour nous. Quelle prévoyance! Cette nana m'étonnera toujours. Nous rejoignîmes donc les filles, et les couples habituels se formèrent rapidement. Emmett et Rose, Jasper et Alice, Jacob et Léah, Embry et Irina, Sam et Emily, Carlisle et Esme. Il ne restait que quelques célibataires. Dont moi. Et ELLE.

Mais Tanya me lançait déjà des oeillades, et se rapprochait dangeureusement de moi. Paul faisait de même avec Bella, et j'avais envie de lui fracasser la tête par terre. Il avait beau être mon ami, il était sur mon territoire. De mon côté, je faisais tout pour garder de la distance avec Tanya. Je n'avais pas franchement envie d'avoir sa langue collée à mon oreille, comme à la dernière soirée.

Bella riait avec Paul. Elle replaçait sans cesse cette mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait pas mal bu déjà. Moi aussi. Je commençai à surchauffer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Je me détachai de Tanya, et demandai :

« Tu veux danser, Bella? »

« Il était temps! » pouffa Emmett. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

« Ok. Allons-y. »

Paul et Tanya étaient abasourdis. Juste quelques instants. Car une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'exploraient mutuellement les amygdales.

Bella et moi avions dansé. En silence la plupart du temps. Je me sentais vraiment nul. Elle n'était pourtant pas la première nana que je draguais quand même!

Elle sembla frustrée et me dit qu'elle avait envie de boire un verre. Je restai comme un con au milieu de la piste, à la regarder s'en aller vers le bar.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à picoler et à parler avec mes potes. J'évitai de regarder Bella. Même si c'était quasiment impossible. Cette fille me dévorait de l'intérieur et me rendait impuissant et niais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais pourtant une bonne réputation avec les filles. Jasper disait que je les rendais toutes folles et qu'elles s'accrochaient à moi comme des sangsues.

Mais avec Bella, tout était différent. Comme si elle était intouchable et que je ne pouvais pas l'approcher. Pourtant rien que son rire provoquait en moi des frissons et des picotements qui m'attaquaient depuis la plante des pieds jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne. Elle me rendait fou, mais je n'osais pas l'approcher.

Aux alentours de une heure du matin, je décidai de quitter le Zanzibar. Je saluai tout le monde et tâchai de trouver un taxi qui voudrait bien me ramener à Forks. J'étais trop ivre pour conduire.

Alors que j'allai m'engouffrer dans l'un d'eux, j'entendis quelqu'un crier derrière moi :

« Edward! Attends! »

Bella...

« Tu partages ton taxi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu veux. »

« Cache ta joie Cullen! » grinça-t-elle.

« Bella, je... » Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Et pour cause, elle s'était jetée sur moi. Littéralement.

En un mouvement rapide et gracile, elle était montée sur mes genoux et avait pris possession de mes lèvres. Au passage, elle avait agrippé mes cheveux, me soutirant ainsi un gémissement long et puissant. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et je profitai de l'occasion pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Mon Dieu, elle était divine. Sa langue avait un goût sucré très appréciable, et je m'en délèctai.

Mes mains se dirigèrent instinctivement vers ses hanches, et glissèrent sous sa veste. Je la caressai de manière très explicite, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais plus. Elle abonda dans mon sens, posant directement sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Je retins à peine un grognement sourd.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant mon appartement, et je le réglai en vitesse. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je la plaquai contre le mur et glissai une main sous sa robe. Je trouvai ses fesses et les caressai. Elle gémit, ce qui fit réagir mon membre déjà durci.

Nous arrivâmes au cinquième étage, et j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'amenai dans ma chambre. Elle me demanda une seconde pour passer à la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et l'attendis dans mon lit, sous la couette.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle d'eau, entièrement nue. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi parfaite. Elle était tout simplement divine. Sa peau laiteuse, ses petits seins fermes, sa chatte épilée à la perfection. Ses jambes longues et divines. Je me léchai la lèvre supérieure, délibérément.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Edward? »

« Oh que oui! » lui répodis-je en tendant la main vers elle.

Peut-être qu'en fait les gestes suffisaient. Et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha de mon lit, ondulant des hanches de manière vraiment exagérée. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir qui émanait d'elle. Sa voix était rauque. Je déglutis.

Elle ôta la couette, et je me trouvai nu devant elle. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis avança vers moi, tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

Mon sexe était fièrement dressé, face à elle. Elle parcourut les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et s'installa entre mes jambes. Elle cajola mon sexe du bout de ses doigts et se mit à le caresser, doucement. Rapidement, elle décida de changer de position et présenta son sexe devant ma bouche. J'attrapai ses cuisses et l'attirai vers moi, me délèctant de son odeur. Elle attrapa ma verge avec sa bouche, ce qui me fit haleter. En guise de réponse, je plongeai ma langue dans son intimité humide et chaude et lapait la cyprine qui s'écoulait vivement en elle. Je dessinai des cercles sur ses petites lèvres, alternant les mouvements rapides et les mouvements lents. Elle gémit et renforça sa prise sur ma verge, entreprenant des mouvements de vas et vients fulgurants. Ma langue s'activa dans sa chatte et je suçotai son clitoris. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle hurla mon prénom, et que tout son corps vibra, assaillit par l'orgasme.

Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai pour lui faire goûter tous ses sucs. Elle optempéra, tout en se frottant contre mon érection. Je gémis et elle soupira d'aise, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je tendis la main vers la table de nuit pour prendre une capote. Elle me la prit des mains, arracha l'emballage et déroula le plastique sur ma turgescence. Elle s'empala sur moi, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'empaumai ses seins, que j'avais tant rêvé de toucher. Il étaient doux et fermes, et leurs pointes dressées n'attendaient que d'etre sucées. Elle commença à bouger sur moi, et je posai les mains sur ses hanches pour suivre ses mouvements. Elle jouait avec moi. Mais j'adorai ça. J'en redemandai même encore. Je l'encourageai à se mouvoir sur moi, la soulevant de temps à autre pour intensifier ses mouvements sur mon sexe. Ses parois se resserraient de plus en plus, et je sentis que mon orgasme n'était pas loin.

Je donnai des petits coups de rein pour que mon sexe bute au fond de son antre. Elle criait et gémissait à en perdre haleine. Nos corps étaient perlés de sueur. Nos respirations étaient erratiques.

Je ne pouvais tenir davantage et elle non plus. Après une dernière poussée, nos corps furent envahis par les spasmes que provoquent l'orgasme. Un feu d'artifice de plaisir et de bonheur nous gagna et nous criâmes nos prénoms respectifs.

Bella s'écroula sur moi, vidée, et fatiguée. Je la retirai doucement et la calai contre mon corps. Je remontai la couette sur nous et la pris dans mes bras. Je lui embrassai le front et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit Bella. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout me monde!_

_Voilà plusieurs personnes m'ont réclamé une suite à cette histoire et après un super commentaire de Céline68990 qui proposait de nombreuses idées, j'ai décidé d'envisager plusieurs suites à cette histoire... Chaque nouveau chapitre sera donc une suite différente à l' OS de si mon immagination est suffisemment débordante, alors il pourrait y en avoir beaucoup!_

_Je suis claire? J'ai perdu personne en route? _

_J'espère que vous aimerez mon idée farfelue... _

_Bizzzz_

_TIL._

**II – Basket-ball et Pom-Pom girls : ou comment Edward est tombé de haut.**

_POV Edward_

Je regardai Bella dormir dans mes bras. Elle était si belle, et semblait si sereine. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment, et aujourd'hui, elle était là, lovée dans mes bras. Je n'osai pas y croire. C'était irréel. Complètement fou.

Evidemment, tout le mérite lui revenait. J'avais été tellement stupide et maladroit. J'avais agi comme un adolescent prépubère qui n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien. Je faisais juste une sorte de blocage dès qu'il sagissait de lui parler ou même de la mentionner.

Mais plus après cette merveilleuse nuit, où j'avais pû caresser sa langue avec la mienne et goûter son odeur sucrée. Où j'avais pû glisser mes doigts dans sa fente voluptueuse jusqu'à ce qu' elle se cambre de plaisir pour moi. Où nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement de nos corps brûlants de désir et de passion. La blocage s'était envolé, et je caressai sa chevelure brune, passant mes mains dans ses boucles.

Elle gémit. Ce bruit résonnait de manière divine dans mes oreilles. Je pouvais me rappeler chaque gémissement, chaque cri, chaque soupir qu'elle avait poussé durant nos ébats de la nuit passée. Les entendre m'avait poussé à enjamber toutes les barrières que je m'étais imposées en ne l'invitant pas à sortir avant... j'avais été nul. Il était clair aujourd'hui qu'elle me désirait elle aussi. Certainement depuis longtemps... Elle avait crié mon nom avec une telle force que j'en avais frémi de la tête aux pieds.

Elle remua un peu dans le lit, frottant ses adorables fesses contre mon bas-ventre. Mon érection se fit un peu plus importante et j'arrêtai de respirer quelques instants. Puis, oubliant le blocage, je tendis la main vers son ventre et commençai à dessiner des arabesques autour de son nombril. Elle gémit encore, ce qui m'encouragea à descendre vers son intimité. Elle était toujours nue, et elle était divine. Et prête. Totalement prête pour moi, à me recevoir en elle une seconde fois.

Mes doigts rencontrèrent à nouveau ses petites lèvres et, les caressèrent, doucement. Bella se cambra un peu et gémit encore. J'entrai un doigt en elle, puis deux. Je les activai en elle, doucement d'abord, puis, au fur et à mesure j'accélérai mes mouvements. Mon pouce rencontra son point sensible et le tortura juqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille complètement et pousse un petit cri de plaisir.

Mon dieu Edward c'est divin, continue.

Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Mes doigts dansaient en elle, comme lorsque je jouai du piano. Mon pouce virevoltait autour de son clitoris, et je sentai que le corps de Bella ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Je trouvai un de seins avec ma bouche et m'appliquai à tourner ma langue autour de son téton dressé afin d'imiter les mouvements de mon pouce. Mes doigts entraient et sortaient de son antre à un rythme saccadé, et je lui arrachai un cri de plaisir chaque fois que je butai au fond.

Edward fais-moi jouir, je t'en priiiiiiie !

Je sortis mes doigts de son intimité, et lâchai son téton pour aller aspirer tous ses sucs. Mon Dieu elle était divine, et j' étais sûr à cet instant que je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle. J'engloutis ma langue en elle et titillai son clitoris encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et vienne contre ma bouche. Je continuai cependant à la cajoler, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et que sa respiraton se calme.

Je remontai alors doucement vers sa bouche, sans oublier d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de plonger ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit et m'enserra aussitôt avec ses jambes, relevant les hanches de manière suggestive contre mon érection. J'attrapai rapidement une capote, l'enfilai, et butai contre son entrée pour la faire languir. Je lui souriai tendrement, mais elle me fusilla du regard pour me montrer que ce n' était pas drôle. Je me retins de rire pour ne pas la vexer, et entrai en elle d'un violent coup de rein qui la fit crier. J' étouffai son cri en l'embrassant, tout en continuant à aller et venir en elle.

J'avais décidé de prendre le temps, de lui faire l'amour doucement afin de lui montrer que je l'aimais. Car oui, je l'aimais. Même si je ne ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, cette superbe nuit d'amour me l'avait révélé. Et tout au fond de moi, j'espérai que Bella m'aimait, ou m'aimerait.

Lorsque nos deux corps furent secoués par l'orgasme, je sentis la plénitude m'envahir. Nos soupirs et nos halètements emplissaient l'espace confiné de ma chambre. Je déposai un baiser su les lèvres de Bella avant de me retirer et de m'allonger auprès d'elle. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, puis Bella se leva et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit habillée, maquillée et prête pour sortir.

Tu vas quelque part? Demandai-je, surpris.

Je rentre chez moi. Répondit-t-elle simplement.

Tu ne veux pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner?

Non. Mon père risque de s'inquiéter. Je... Je dois y aller.

Comme tu voudras. On se verra plus tard.

Bien sûr. A plus tard Edward. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Et elle est partie comme ça. Sans un baiser. Sans un réel au-revoir. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Je ne pensais pas. Tout m'avait semblé tellement parfait... Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et scrutai le plafond... Je ne m'attendai pas du tout à ce type de réaction. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste ou pas. Peut-être disait-elle vrai pour son père... Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se volatiliser. Peut-être avait-elle été gênée de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier, et qu'elle a voulu du temps pour réfléchir.

C'était sûrement ça...

De toute façon, on se verrait bientôt à la fac, puis aux entraînements de basket. J'aurais mille occasions de m'expliquer avec elle et de clarifier la situation.

Je décidai donc de prendre une douche afin de retrouver mes esprits et d'oublier Isabella Swan pour quelques instants.

OOOooooooooooOOO

Seulement voilà, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon corps, mon cerveau, mon coeur : tous pensaient inextricablement à Bella. Bella. Bella. Toujours Bella. Elle m'obsédait. Littéralement. Il fallait que je lui parle. Rapidement.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'on avait fait l'amour, et depuis, je n'avais pas croisé ma belle une seule fois. Elle avait même manqué l'entraînement de la semaine. Son numéro de portable ne répondait pas. Mais je refusai de croire l'inévitable. Car c'était impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser.

Et c'était donc pour cette raison que j'étais partie en direction de chez elle, en ce dimanche matin. Jasper et Emmett avaient essayé de m'en dissuader, me répétant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin avec moi.

Tu vas te rendre ridicule à lui courir après de la sorte, avait dit Emmett en pouffant.

Nous y avons tous cru, mais crois-nous Edward, elle a juste voulu passer un bon moment avec toi, dit Jasper.

Une vraie coquine notre Bella, ajouta Em'.

Arrêtez vos conneries, ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer sans une explication, avais-je grogné avant de tourner les talons.

Je me garai devant chez Bella. Sa grosse camionette rouge n'était pas en vue, mais la voiture de notre entraîneur était parquée devant la maison. J'hésitai quelques instants et sonnai. Il m'ouvrit, me détailla de haut en bas et le lança :

Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Cullen?

Je... Je cherchais Bella, Monsieur.

Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

On est tous très inquiets. Nous ne l'avons pas vue de toute la semaine et...

Bella est partie en stage à NewYork. Elle rentre ce soir. Tu n'étais pas au courant?

Non.

Et bien te voila rensaigné. Autre chose?7

Non... enfin si. Vous pouvez lui dire de m'appeler?

Je suppose que je peux, Cullen.

Merci Charlie. Bonne journée !

Il grommela quelque chose et ferma la porte. Charlie Swan ne me portait pas vraiment dans son coeur, et je supposai que me voir tourner autour de sa fille n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je rentrai chez moi, pas beaucoup plus avancé. J'envoyai un SMS à Jasper.

**"Tu savais que Bella était en stage à NY?"**

**"Non"**

**"Alice n'est pas partie?"**

**"Non."**

Cette histoire me semblait très étrange. Ce stage dont personne ne semblait être au courant. La fuite de Bella après notre soirée. Son silence radio depuis une semaine. Jasper devait avoir raison, je davais l'oublier... mais pas avant d'avoir eu une discussion et une explication!

Le lendemain, la camionette était garée à la Fac et je savais donc que Bella était de retour. Je me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas décidé et l'entraînai avec moi dans un endroit tranquille, hors de portée de ses copines.

Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Lâche-moi! Siffla-t-elle.

Ce qu'il me prend? Je veux une explication. Et maintenant!

Une explication? A propos de quoi? Je ne te dois rien! Je n'ai rien signé!

Tu as disparu sans explications, et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. J'étais inquiet !

Inquiet? Gloussa-t-elle. Pour moi?

Oui, avouai-je.

J'étais en stage à New-York. Il me semble que mon père te l'a dit!

Tu aurais pû me prévenir!

En quel honneur? Nous ne sommes pas un couple Edward. Nous avons juste couché ensemble!

Oh... Je...

J'en restai totalement muet. Elle n'avait jamais voulu plus... Je n'avais été qu'un coup d'un soir pour elle. Rien de plus...

Rien ne pourrait traduire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Mon coeur s'était vidé et plus aucune émotion n'en ressortait. Mon visage était devenu dur et crispé. J'avais serré les poings si fort que mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ma peau, l'entamant légèrement.

Edward, je suis désolée si tu croyais qu'on irait plus loin. Je ne ressens rien pour toi. On a passé un bon moment tous les deux et c'est tout. C'est ainsi, dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle retourna rejoindre ses copines, et je n' eus même pas la force de lui parler. Je décidai donc de rentrer chez moi et de sécher la fac pour aujourd'hui. J'avais eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

OooooooooooooOOO

Quelques semaines plus tard alors que je rentrai au vestiaire après un entraînement assez intensif, j'entendis des gloussements et des voix féminines émaner du vestiaire des Pom-Pom girls. La porte était restée entrouverte et je pouvais entendre leurs conversations. Intéressant.

Je parie pour Paul!

Oh non, plutôt Jacob. Depuis qu'il a quitté Léah, il est en manque de sexe! Pouffe Rosalie.

Jamais. C'est mon meilleur ami, ne l'oubliez pas! Clame Bella.

Il te reste Paul. Tu n'as pas le choix.

C'est trop facile avec Paul ! s' exclame Bella. Vous allez perdre un beau pactole!

Je parie 50 billets que tu vas ramer Bella! Annonce Alice.

Et moi 60 billets, dit Irina.

Je vous suis! Annonce Rose en gloussant.

Pari tenu les filles. Après le fiasco de vos paris avec Edward, je sens que je vais encore gagner la mise ce soir.

Elles rirent comme des gamines et scellèrent leur pari en se frappant dans les mains.

J'étais horrifié. J'avais été l'objet d'un pari entre Pom-Pom girls! J'avais ramé pour avoir Bella, et elle s'était jetée sur moi juste pour un stupide pari? J'avais faillit tomber raide dingue de cette fille, j' avais été prêt à lui ouvrir mon coeur, tout ça pour un stupide pari? Merde alors! J'étais sur le cul !

Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire de cette façon! Parole d' Edward Cullen! Il fallait que je prépare ma petite vengence. Bella n'aurait jamais Paul dans son lit ce soir. Et j'allais personnellement me charger de ça, dès maintenant.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais réuni tous les gars de l'équipe dans les vestiaires. Je leur expliquai la raison de ce rassemblement, ainsi que mon plan pour faire échouer celui de Bella. Paul me regarda, stupéfait.

Edward, tu va faire capoter mes chances avec Bells! T'es pas sympa! Bouda-t-il.

Paul, elle veut t'utiliser et te jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir! Tout ça pour un pari!

Mouais... Bah si ça veut dire Bella dans mon pieu, j'veux bien ! Grogna l'intéressé.

Ta gueule Paul! Grognai-je, agacé. Ecoute plutôt ce que je vous propose.

Nous nous mirent d'accord sur un plan pour la soirée, laquelle s'annonçait vraiment haute en couleurs, et en fous rire...

OooooooooooooO

Le soir même nous nous étions tous retrouvés au Zanzibar. Les garçons avaient été briefés sur leur rôle. On allait vraiment rigoler. Et je rendrai à Bella la monnaie de sa pièce !

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bar déjà bondé, elles étaient toutes là, assises au même endroit que la dernière fois. Après avoir commandé à boire, nous nous installâmes avec elles et commencèrent à discuter du prochain match. Il existait toujours un malaise entre Bella et moi, mais j'essayais de passer outre et de me concentrer. Je jetai un regard alentour et vit que les deux pièces maîtresse de mon plan étaient présentes ce soir. Super ! Paul me fit un petit clin d'oeil. Lui aussi les avait vus. Parfait.

Bella avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de se rapprocher de Paul. Elle avait quitté son siège pour aller aux toilettes puis s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, juste à côté de lui, posant un bras sur ses larges épaules. Elle avait tenté de blaguer avec lui, de l'inviter à danser. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop occupé à bavarder avec Jane, laquelle riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle avait même caressé les cheveux courts de Paul, sous le regard noir de Bella. Mais elle était têtue et obstinée. Je savais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

De son côté, Jasper et Emmett avaient invité Mike Newton à notre table, ce qu'il avait bien sûr accepté. Tout le monde ici savait qu'il avait le béguin pour Bella, et ce depuis toujours. Il n'avait donc pas été très difficile de le convaincre. Sous nos encouragements, il avait invité Bella à danser. Et sous nos regards noirs et insistants, elle avait accepté. J'avais réprimé un fou rire quand il avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille et qu'elle avait presque eu un haut le coeur. Jacob était plié de rire, avec Emmett, alors que Jasper souriait devant ce spectacle. Cela amusait vraiment tout le monde, même les filles. J'étais bien content du déroulement de la soirée !

Paul et Jane en avaient profité pour se volatiliser, alors que Bella était toujours dans les bras de Mike. Je la vis soupirer, attendant avec hâte la fin de la chanson. Alice, Irina et Rosalie semblaient exulter. Et elles avaient raison, car Bella allait leur devoir une coquette somme d'argent.

Je suis crevé, je vais rentrer chez moi, annonçai-je à mes amis.

Tu me ramènes chez moi? Ma moto est chez le garagiste, demanda Jake.

Ok. Laisse-moi dire au revoir à Bella avant.

Pas de soucis, je t'attends dehors! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je m'approchai de Bella et de Mike.

Tu permets que je te l'emprunte Mike? Demandai-je.

Bien sûr. Je vais nous chercher à boire Bells.

On dirait que c'est le grand amour entre vous... dis-je sarcastique.

M'en parle pas, il ne me lâche plus. Sauve moi la mise Edward. S'il-te-plaît.

Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Pauvre Mike. Tu comprends?

Puis, juste avant de la quitter, je la serrai contre moi et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée Bella, et que tu n'auras pas trop perdu d'argent...

Je la lâchai et rejoignis Jacob sans me retourner une seule seconde pour voir sa réaction. Elle pouvait bien se mettre en colère ou incendier le bar, je m'en foutai éperdument.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Basket Ball et Pom Pom girls : ou comment Edward s'est fait prendre en flag!**

**Notes de l'auteur** : **Hello ! Voici une autre suite possible pour l'OS de base... Merci encore à Céline pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée ! Bonne lecture ! **

**POV Edward**

J'étais dans une bulle de douceur et de volupté. Je caressai le corps de Bella et elle s'agita contre mon corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, ce qui me fit doublement réagir. Elle me voulait. Ses gémissements étaient vraiment suggestifs. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire pour la pénétrer. Un seul mouvement et je l'envahissai entièrement. Je me positionnai dans son dos et m'apprêtai à me frotter contre elle quand...

_"Dring!"_

Putain ! Fais chier. Je jettai un oeil au réveil. A peine neuf heures. Bordel ! Je bandai comme un taureau et on sonnait à ma porte. Je décidai de l'ignorer, et continuai mes caresses sur le corps brûlant de Bella, qui couinait légèrement dans une sorte de demi-sommeil.

_"Dring! Dring! Dring!"_

Ca devenait du harcèlement, c'était incroyable! Qui pouvait bien venir m'emmerder à cette heure-là? Je me dégageai de l'étreint de ma belle et sortit du lit, en fustigeant quelques injures. J'enfilai mon pantalon de jogging, histoire de ne pas me retrouver à poil devant mon visiteur matinal, et traînai des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois mes clés retrouvées, j'ouvris et restai bouche-bée devant la personne qui se trouvait là.

_" T'en as mis du temps, Cullen! J'ai faillit avoir des crampes au doigt!" râla Charlie._

_" Les gens normaux dorment à cette heure-ci le dimanche!" grommelai-je._

_"Ca ne pouvait pas attendre, sinon, j'aurai fait autrement. Il va falloir changer les planning des entraînements dès demain car comme tu le sais, Carlisle s'en va étudier la médecine à l'autre bout du pays et ne jouera plus avec nous. Le nouveau venu, un dénommé James, ne peut pas se caler sur nos horaires donc nous allons essayer de nous adapter à lui, car nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. Il est doué et nous avons besoin de lui!"_

Il avait débité ça d'une traite, et je sentai déjà la migraine pointer dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je le fis entrer. La journée allait être longue. Dire que j'avais plutôt prévu de m'envoyer en l'air toute la journée avec... BELLA ! Putain ! Je me mordis férocement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas hurler. Si Charlie trouvait sa fille ici, il allait me tuer. J'allais finir découpé en morceaux dans ma cuisine. Fais chier ! Il m'avait déjà sermonné la veille quand j'avais reluqué les fesses de sa fille avant le match, alors je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait s'il la voyait sortir de ma chambre à moitié nue...

_**" Heureusement que j'ai un deux-pièces... Sinon, j'aurais été grillé d'office..." pensai-je.**_

_"Edward?"_

_"Hein?"_

_"Toujours dans la lune, Cullen! Je sais pas comment t'arrives à être aussi doué sur un terrain!"_

_"C'est un compliment?"_

_" T'emballe pas ! Tu vas me proposer un café ou je vais devoir le faire moi-même?" grogna-t-il._

Je ris et me hâtai vers la cuisine. Je jettai un oeil vers la porte de ma chambre. Ca avait l'air d'être calme... Est-ce que je pouvais y aller et supplier Bella de rester cloîtrée le temps que son père s'en aille? Sûrement pas... Il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable pour filer, non? Charlie m'attendait pour ces plannings, et je ne pouvais pas retarder l'échéance. Après tout, plus vite j'en aurai fini avec lui, plus vite il serait parti. Mais d'un autre côté, Bella pouvait surgir de la chambre à tout moment !

Fais chier ! J'étais coincé !

J'apportai les cafés sur la table, ainsi que le sucre et les cuillers. Je m'assis en face de Charlie, qui étais noyé sous la paperasse.

_"J'ai étudié tous vos emplois du temps, et je les ai comparés avec ceux de James. La seule solution est de s'entraîner le lundi soir et le mercredi soir. Et une semaine sur deux, on peux s'entraîner le vendredi. Est-ce que ça te convient?"_

_" Oui. Je crois. Jasper n'a pas un cours de philo le mercredi soir?" demandai-je._

_" C'est exact. Mais le même cours a lieu le vendredi matin, donc il pourra s'arranger."_

_" Parfait. Pourquoi ce James ne peux pas se caler sur nos horaires?"_

_" Parceque c'est le petit-fils du doyen de l'université, et qu'il faut faire des courbettes!" grogna Charlie._

_" Oh... J'espère qu'il est pas du genre à se la péter, ça casserait l'ambiance de l'équipe!"_

_" Non. A ce que je sais, il est très professionnel..."_

_" Tant mieux."_

Nous bûmes notre café dans un silence de cathédrale. Puis Charlie ramassa ses papiers, les rangea dans sa sacoche. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais j'avais hâte qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Je priai pour que Bella reste encore au lit quelques instants. Il m'avait semblé entendre bouger à côté, je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps...

_**"Arrête de stresser Cullen..." pensai-je.**_

Je me levai pour rapporter les tasses dans la cuisine et les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Soudain, mon coeur s'arrêta. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Bella en sortit, toute guillerête, uniquement vêtue d'un shorty incroyablement sexy, et d'un t-shirt à moi.

_"Meeeeeeeerdeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_" Bonjour Edward! Super! T'as fait du café!" claironna-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de m'embrasser._

Son baiser n'était pas un simple baiser. Il était plutôt suggestif et très très intense. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte que Charlie était dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et était resté bouche-bée. Bella semblait pétrifiée, et il y avait de quoi. Les yeux de Charlie avaient viré au noir, et si ça avait été humainement possible, de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles. L'orage s'annonçait violent.

_" QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS Là BELLA?" hurla Charlie._

_"Je... J'ai... dormi ici." bredouilla-t-elle._

_"Dormi? DORMI? Te fiches pas de moi ! Cullen, je vais t'étriper! Tu as osé toucher à ma fille! Fumier!"_

Il se rua sur moi et en quelques minutes je fus plaqué au mur, le poing menaçant de Charlie non loin de mon visage.

_" Papa, arrêtes !" hurla Bella. _

Elle appellait rarement son père "papa". Ca sentait le roussi.

_" Ne te mêle pas de ça Bells. Ce salopard a osé te toucher!" _

_" Et j'étais consentante... Charlie ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, et il va falloir t'y habituer!" râla-t-elle._

_" Je ne veux rien entendre! Edward, tu peux dire adieu à l'équipe, je ne veux plus de toi sur le terrain!"_

_" Charlie, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Edward est ton meilleur élément!" plaida Bella._

J'étais resté sans voix tout ce temps. Tout d'abord parce que je n'avais pas pû en placer une entre le père et la fille. Ensuite, parce que j'étais pétrifié. Le poing de Charlie était toujours pointé vers mon visage et son autre main avait saisi mon cou et me le serrait doulourousement. Je pouvais à peine respirer à vrai dire ! Alors parler, pensez-vous !

Le père et la fille continuaient à se bouffer le nez sous mes yeux. Bella se montrait très douée pour prendre ma défense alors que Charlie était plutôt prêt à m'envoyer sur l'échafaud. Je me décidai à intervenir. Ou du moins essayer.

_" Cha..ie... Peu pu... respirer..." haletai-je, en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte douloureuse._

_" Charlie, lâche-le! Tu vois bien qu'il ne peux plus respirer!" cria Bella._

_" Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il ne fait pas de conneries." grinça-t-il._

_" Charlie! Lâche-le!" ordonna Bella._

Il relâcha son étreinte, mais pas entièrement. J'insipirai profondément, et toussai violemment. Il souria un instant, puis lâcha mon cou. Il me tapota la joue, en s'esclaffant :

_" Tu verrai ta tête, Cullen, c'est à mourir de rire!" _

_Hein? _Il me faisait quoi là? Je ne comprenai rien... Bella me regardait en haussant les sourcils. Elle avait l'air aussi interdite que moi. Elle dévisagea Charlie, qui semblait très content de son petit effet.

_" Tu nous expliques ou on te tire les vers du nez?" demanda Bella._

_" Expliquer quoi?" demanda-t-il innocemment._

_" Ton numéro de cirque avec Edward ! D'abord tu menaces de lui casser la gueule, et la seconde d'après tu te marres !" répondit-elle glaciale._

_" Oh, ça? Allez, ne m'en voulez pas. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. J'ai croisé Jacob ce matin, et il a, semble-t-il, été un peu trop bavard..."_

_" Le traitre...Il va me le payer." bougonna Bella._

Et à ce moment-là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : j'éclate de rire. Un rire sonore qui emplit la pièce en un rien de temps. Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter si bien que Bella et Charlie finissent par me regarder avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

J'ai mis un moment à me calmer, et j'ai cru un instant que Charlie allait de nouveau me coller contre le mur. Ses yeux prouvaient qu'il en avait clairement l'intention.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à arrêter de rire. Je ne voulais pas vivre ça une nouvelle fois. Même si Charlie avait juste voulu m'impressionner, il m'avait quand même fait mal.

Il finit par s'en aller, tout en me disant de ne pas oublier de venir à l'entraînement le lendemain soir. Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié les changements de planning.

Bella ferma la porte d'entrée derrière son père et s'y adossa, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

_" Charlie a raison, ta tête donne vraiment envie de rire!" gloussa-t-elle._

_" Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Isabella Marie Swan?"_

_" Peut-être..."_

_"Mmmh... Alors je crois qu'il va falloir te punir pour ça. J'ai eu mon lot d'humiliation pour la journée!" grognai-je avant de me jeter sur elle, de la poser sur mon épaule et de l'amener au pas de course jusqu'à ma chambre._

**FIN**

**Notes**** : je sais, je sais, pas de lémon, mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain chapitre ! Puis je l'aimais bien comme ça cette suite ! J'espère que mon idée vous plaît toujours... A bientôt ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Basket-ball et Pom Pom girls : ou comment Edward trouva la femme de sa vie.**

**Notes**** : Une autre suite possible à l'OS de base. Le titre est révélateur, mais est-ce que notre Edward continuera à ramer ou pas? Telle est la question... ;) **

_**POV Edward – Cinq ans plus tard.**_

Je la regardai dormir. J'avais toujours aimé ça. Comment ne pas aimer? Elle était si belle, et paraissait tellement sereine... En même temps, vu la nuit de folie qu'on avait passé, elle ne pouvait qu'être détendue. Je souriai en repensant à son corps nu contre le mien, ondulant sensuellement sous mes coups de rein. Elle avait crié mon nom à plusieurs reprises remplissant ainsi la chambre de toute la luxure qui émanait de ses cris. Mon corps se tendit tout entier à ce souvenir. Oups.

Je dessinai des arabesques invisibles sur son corps svelte. Je repensai à notre première rencontre et réprimai un rire. Ca n'avait pas été facile de la séduire ! J'avais ramé même. Tous les gars de l'équipe s'étaient moqué de moi car ils avaient tous une petite-amie dans l'équipe des Pom-Pom girls et j'étais le seul qui restait seul. Enfin seul, pas vraiment, vu que j'avais dû sortir avec plus de la moitié des filles du lycée... Mais ça, c'était juste pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un péquenot, car toutes ces filles j'en avais rien à faire. Du moins, à partir du moment où j'avais croisé Isabella Swan pour la première fois !

Une vraie apparition. Un ange descendu du ciel. J'avais été amoureux dès que je l'avais vue. Mais, de son côté, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle m'ignorait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Taylor, le petit génie du lycée, fraîchement débarqué d'un coin des Etats-Unis. Ca n'avait pas duré car il s'était révélé encore plus dragueur que moi, et Bella avait jeté l'éponge assez rapidement.

Un jeu du chat et de la souris s'était instauré entre nous, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment su qui avait joué le chat et qui avait joué la souris. Il avait quand même fallu qu'elle monte dans ce taxi avec moi et qu'elle me saute dessus pour qu'enfin on y arrive...

Jasper s'amuse à me dire que si elle n'était pas venue, on en serait encore au point mort. Emmett m'avait traité de lopette. Quand aux mecs de l'équipe ça ne les avait plus fait rire au bout d'un moment... Tout le monde en avait eu ras le bol, et je les avais longtemps soupçonné d'avoir tout orchestré pour qu'enfin on se retrouve.. Bella m'avait juré que non, que tout venait d'elle... Et je la croyais maintenant...

Quel idiot j'avais été... Rester tétanisé à l'idée de l'approcher, de lui demander de sortir avec moi. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps, je ne referai plus les mêmes erreurs. Celles-ci ainsi que toutes les autres qui ont suivi. Car évidemment, le destin ne nous a pas épargnés.

_**Flashback**_

_Nous sortions ensemble depuis six mois, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, tout n'était pas rose. Bella s'était mis en tête de quitter Forks pour étudier la philosophie et moi, je ne voulais pas quitter l'équipe. Cela avait été un sujet de discorde assez récurrent, et avait entâché notre relation. Nous n'avions pas aménagé ensemble comme nous l'avions décidé, et chacun de nous était resté chez soi. Septembre arrivait à grands pas, et Bella avait déjà tout prévu pour son départ à Dallas : la chambre d'étudiante, l'abonnement à la salle de sport, l'inscription dans l'équipe de Pom-Pom girls, les cours qu'elle choisirait à la Fac. Sa valise était prête depuis une quinzaine de jours, elle avait fait les boutiques avec Rose et Alice. Nous ne parlions plus de tout cela ensemble. On ne mentionnait jamais Dallas, notre avenir ou son retour pour les vacances de Noël._

_C'était fini, ou c'était tout comme... J'étais mort à l'intérieur et je n'avais même plus le coeur à jouer dans l'équipe. Charlie ne me ménageait pas. Il me forçait à me bouger le cul, et à m'entraîner. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur joueur. Même s'il était au courant pour Bella et moi. Même si lui aussi pensait que sa fille faisait une erreur, il la laissait partir. Car il n'avait pas le choix. Bella était trop butée pour comprendre qu'elle se trompait. _

_Une fois à Dallas, Bella m'a peu à peu oublié. Elle a finit par ne plus m'appeler et à ne plus répondre au téléphone. Les filles me donnaient des nouvelles, quand j'en demandais. Mais je ne courrai pas après les informations. Je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais appris qu'elle avait rencontré un certain Démétri et qu'elle s'entendait plus que bien avec lui. Ca avait été le coup de grâce. Et le point final à notre "relation". Et je ne parle pas du bref SMS que j'ai reçu quelques semaines après, me disant qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir..._

_J'étais tellement en colère contre elle! Je lui en voulais plus que de raison. J'étais jaloux de ce mec et j'avais envie de faire voltiger son chapeau de cow-boy et de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure ! Merde ! _

_Bella n'aurait jamais dû partir, on était bien tous les deux. La seule raison possible à tout cela était qu'elle avait envie de me quitter et qu'elle n'avait pas osé me le dire avant de partir pour Dallas. Je m'étais fait berner. Voilà tout._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Bella bougea contre moi. Elle s'étira et, en ouvrant les yeux, me sourit. Ma journée ne pouvait être que bonne quand je voyais ce sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller." demanda-t-elle.

" Si... j'étais parti dans de vieux souvenirs..." soupirai-je.

"Oh... Lesquels?" elle grimaça.

"Dallas..."

"Edward... Je..." elle soupira. "Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise en partant. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais j'ai eu la trouille, et la fuite a été la meilleure solution. Il fallait que je sache si je tenais à toi ou non. Et à ce moment-là, le non l'a emporté."

"Démétri..." murmurai-je.

"Oui. Et toi, tu as eu Irina..." contra-t-elle.

"Uniquement par désespoir. Je ne l'aimais pas."

"Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Démétri. Même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte." avoua-t-elle.

"Tu es pratiquement partie sans me dire au-revoir, et tu as fait ta vie sans me demander mon avis."

" J'ai été terriblement égoïste, je le sais. Et je m'en excuse encore Edward. Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?" bouda-t-elle.

"Non, mais cela fera de belles histoires à raconter à nos enfants!" tentai-je pour calmer l'atmosphère.

"Nous devrons quand même leur cacher certaines parties de notre histoire..." ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en se lovant contre moi.

"Humm... En effet, ce serait beaucoup plus sage." ris-je.

Elle se serra encore plus contre mon torse, son corps collé contre mon érection, mais mon esprit ne pût s'empêcher de vagabonder vers ce qu'il se passa ensuite...

_**Flashback**_

_Un an après son départ pour Dallas, Bella était revenue à Forks, pour les vacances d'été. Sa grand-mère était tombée malade, et son père lui avait ordonné de rentrer. Nos retrouvailles dans une si petite ville avaient été inévitables, et la confrontation avait été houleuse. Elle était repartie comme elle était venue, sans m'avoir épargné en passant, bien entendu._

_Alors à mon tour, j'avais décidé de tout plaquer, de tout laisser tomber. J'avais pris mon sac à dos et j'étais parti faire le tour du monde,seul. J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays, m'imprégnant des diverses cultures et promesses que le monde offre. La vie ne se raccrochait à presque rien parfois, c'était assez effrayant. La pauvreté, la misère, la faim... toutes ces choses qui existaient dans le __monde et dont personne ne se préoccupait vraiment. Mes peines de coeur à côté n'étaient qu'un grain de sable dans l'océan. _

_Après avoir passé un an à voyager, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'oublierai jamais Bella en fuyant comme un lâche. Après tout, je lui avais reproché la même chose l'année passée. _

_Cela faisait deux ans qu'on se fuyait. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais il fallait que je la vois une dernière fois pour lui dire ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais. Ensuite, je la laisserai tranquille. Pour toujours._

_La dernière escale de mon voyage autour du monde fut Dallas. J'avais supplié Alice de me donner son adresse, afin que tout cela cesse pour de bon. Après l'avoir menaçée de dire à Jasper qu'elle avait une collection de Louboutin planquée dans un coin de leur appart', elle avait abdiqué. Elle savait que Jazz n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'elle dépensait tout son argent pour des chaussures hors de prix... _

_Arrivé devant sa porte, j'hésitai, comme si j'étais revenu deux ans en arrière. Je serrai les poings pour me donner du courage. _

_Je sonnai une fois. Puis deux._

_Elle n'était pas là. Merde ! Je tournai les talons pour m'en aller quand je la vis. Là, en face de moi, toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient d'incompréhension. Elle s'interrogeait sans doute sur ma présence ici. _

_"Fais moi entrer et je t'explique." lui proposai-je._

_Elle accepta et nous nous sommes mis à parler pensant des heures. De tout. De rien. On avait mis cartes sur table, essayant de comprendre les agissements de l'un et de l'autre. Je lui avais promis de n'être rien venu chercher d'autre que la vérité... et éventuellement une nouvelle amie. Elle avait accepté. Elle m'avait proposé de rester quelques jours. Elle rentrait définitevement à Forks d'ici une semaine, et proposait qu'on rentre ensemble. J'acceptai. Après tout, on devrait pouvoir se supporter un peu..."_

_**Fin du flashback**_

"Edward, ce qui vient après est interdit aux moins de seize ans et j'ose vraiment espérer que maintenant tu vas me laisser jouer avec ton corps avant que je ne me consume complètement seule dans ce lit." sussura-t-elle contre mon oreille.

" Mmmh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

"Je parle de la façon dont tu as investi mon lit cette nuit-là, de la façon dont tu m'as fait jouir, de la façon dont tu m'as réveillée le lendemain, le sur-lendemain et le matin suivant jusqu'à notre retour à Forks... Je parle aussi de cette fois dans l'ascenceur, puis de cette autre fois à la soirée de Victoria, à celle de Laurent également... Je dois continuer?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Mon corps s'était enflammé à la mention de toutes ces fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que nous puissions être ensemble à nouveau. Mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais regretté quoique ce soit.

"Isabella, je crois que tu dois faire erreur... C'est toi qui as investi mon lit, cette nuit-là..." grondai-je.

"Ah oui? Mmmh, j'ai dû confondre..." dit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Je vais te faire recouvrir la mémoire... et te montrer comment je t'ai accueillie..."

Elle poussa un petit cri alors que je me jettai sur elle. J'attaquai sa bouche avec ferveur, alors que ma main caressait ses seins. Elle gémit et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Elle était déjà prête pour moi, je le savais, mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Ma langue quitta sa bouche pour trouver son cou. Je mordis légèrement sa jugulaire, la faisant frémir d'impatience. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps et ma langue les suivait, traçant des petites spirales entre ses seins, puis autour de son nombril. Mes doigts trouvèrent sa petite fente et je découvris que j'avais raison. Elle était prête. Ma langue plongea en elle, goulument, et j'aspirai son clitoris gonflé par le désir. Elle soupira d'aise, m'incitant à continuer mes caresses. Sa respiration s'était quelque peu affolée et je me délèctai de la voir ainsi. J'explorai son intimité toute entière, la faisant vibrer sous ma langue. Mes doigts se joignirent à elle et en quelques pressions, son orgasme vint, fulgurant. Son corps tout entier fut secoué de spasmes alors qu'elle criait mon prénom dans la pénombre de notre chambre.

Lorsque sa respiration se fit moins hâchurée, je pris à nouveau possession de sa bouche. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de ma taille, pour s'offrir complètement à moi. J'en profitai pour la pénétrer entièrement, jusqu'à la garde. Elle arrêta de respirer quelques instants, stupéfaite. Je me mouvai doucement en elle, puis petit à petit, j'accélérai, claquant mon corps contre le sien.

"Han, Edward, continue. Plus fort."

"Oh, Bellaaa, c'est si bon. Tu es si serrée..."

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Ma verge était enserrée dans son antre, prisonnière. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires suffirent à me faire jouir et pour mon plus grand bonheur, Bella me suivit, emportée par un orgasme fulgurant. Je grognai tandis qu'elle criait mon prénom et son plaisir. Je m'écroulai sur elle et relâchai ses jambes. Je restai en elle quelques instants puis me levai pour aller me débarbouiller rapidement. Je revins m'allonger auprès d'elle le plus vite possible et la serrai contre mon coeur.

"Tu es sûre que ça ne risque rien?" demandai-je, penaud.

" Bien sûr que non. Les femmes enceintes ont le droit de faire l'amour. Heureusement!"

"J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop brusque, il doit être encore fragile..."

"Edward... On en a déjà discuté, et tout va bien... OK?" dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

"D'accord." soupirai-je. "Je peux te poser une question?"

"Dis toujours..."

"Quel est ton meilleur souvenir de ces cinq dernières années?"

"Question trop facile... C'était il y a deux ans et demi..."

"Oh... je vois..."

_**Flashback – Deux ans et demi plus tôt.**_

_Bella et moi nous nous étions retrouvés depuis quelques mois. J'avais réintégré l'équipe de basket-ball de Forks, mais en tant qu'entraîneur. Charlie avait tiré sa révérence, ne se consacrant plus qu'à sa nouvelle vie de famille avec Sue Clearwater. Bella était devenue la trésorière du club et s'occupait également du journal local de Forks. _

_Tout allait pour le mieux, les fêtes de Noël s'étaient déroulées sans encombre, avec la famille au grand complet. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Bella avait aménagé chez moi, mais nous cherchions quelquechose de plus grand. _

_J'avais trouvé LA maison de nos rêves. Par hasard, en plein coeur de la forêt. C'était une immense villa, à l'abandon et, par chance, pas très chère. Je n'avais rien dit à ma belle, voulant lui faire la surprise. Je lui avais juste demandé d'être prête pour une balade après le travail._

_"Mais où va-t-on, Edward? Dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît..." minauda-t-elle._

_Je l'ignorai et continuai à rouler. Nous prîmes un petit chemin de terre caché par la forêt dense. Après avoir roulé encore quelques kilomètres, nous débouchâmes dans une prairie, et nous nous trouvâmes face à la villa. Bella écarquillait les yeux, stupéfaite. Je vins lui ouvrir la porte car elle était apparement trop choquée pour bouger. _

_"Wouah! Edward! Elle est... magnifique. Comment as-tu sû qu'elle existait?"_

_" J'ai fait ma petite enquête..." souris-je, mystérieux._

_"Je l'adore ! Mais je suppose que c'est hors de prix..."_

_" Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est une affaire... Mais il y a des travaux à faire, et il faudra être patient..."_

_"Aucun soucis ! Pourvu qu'on puisse y habiter!"_

_"Elle te plaît alors?"_

_"Oui... "_

_Sans réfléchir, je posai un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de ma poche, que j'ouvris._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?" lui demandai-je._

_"Je... Oui ! Bien sûr que oui... oh Edward ! Je t'aime tellement!"_

_Je lui glissai la bague au doigt et l'embrassai doucement, lui prouvant que j'étais sincère et que je l'aimais... _

_**FIN du flashback**_

"Alors comme ça tu as préféré ma demande au jour J?" me moquai-je.

"Edward!" me sermonna-t-elle.

"D'accord, d'accord... J'arrête..." riai-je.

Je lui embrassai les cheveux et jouai avec son alliance. "Le jour où je t'ai passé cette bague au doigt restera gravé dans ma mémoire, mais le jour que j'ai préféré dans ces cinq dernières années est celui où tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse..."

Elle sourit, et posa ma main sur son ventre encore plat.

"Je crois que le jour où le bébé naîtra sera notre nouveau jour préféré..."

Et elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Basket-ball et Pom Pom girls : ou comment Edward a le pouvoir de tout changer.**

**Notes**** : Amusez-vous bien à lire. Enfin si ça vous plaît... **

**POV Edward**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me retourne dans mon lit... vide. _Merde ! Où est-elle? _

Mon sexe est dur et douloureux. _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? Est-ce que tout ceci n'a été qu'un rêve? _Apparemment oui. Aucun vêtements au sol, pas de capote par terre, pas d'emballage déchiré au fond du lit. Je jette un oeil à mon téléphone et je me rends compte que d'une part, j'ai rêvé, et que d'autre part, la journée que j'ai vécu dans mon rêve n'a jamais eu lieu.

On est le matin du match et cette putain de journée n'a pas encore eu lieu !

Ai-je fait un rêve prémonitoire afin de me faire passer un message? Pour que j'ose enfin inviter Bella à sortir? Je ne crois pas vraiment à toutes ces choses, mais je dois bien avouer que le doute m'assaille complètement. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement.

Je dois absolument remettre mes idées en place car là je suis complètement paumé. Mais pour l'instant, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de moi. C'est très très urgent. Je file à la salle de bain et allume la douche. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau brûlante, qui détend immédiatement mes muscles noués. Puis j'attrape mon sexe durci par mon rêve érotique avec Bella et entame des mouvements de va et vient. _Huuummm, ouiiii... _Des images de Bella gémissant et criant mon prénom envahissent ma tête. Ses petits seins, sa fente trempée de désir pour moi. Tous les détails me reviennent en masse et intensifient mon désir. J'accentue encore mes mouvements et appuie mon autre main contre la paroi de la douche. Je vois Bella me chevaucher, puis me murmurer d'aller plus vite et en redemander. Mon plaisir n'est pas loin, je sais que je vais jouir très bientôt... Son visage, son sourire... _Haaaannnn ouiiiiiiiiiiii, Mon Dieu, Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _

Mon sperme jicle en jets puissants sur la paroi de la douche, alors que mon corps est submergé par l'orgasme. J'ai l'impression de flotter et d'être sur un petit nuage. Je la désire tellement. Son corps tout entier m'appelle et me demande de venir vers elle. Mais, sans que je sache pourquoi, j'en suis incapable. Elle me rend tellement dingue que je me pétrifie sur place dès qu'elle me parle ou dès qu'elle me regarde. Je passe pour un idiot depuis un moment déjà et mes potes se foutent de moi chaque fois que ça se produit.

Tout ceci doit cesser ! Je dois réagir, et faire avancer les choses, foi d'Edward Cullen ! Je m'habille, fais mon sac de sport pour le match et me dirige vers le gymnase afin de retrouver tout le monde pour le débriefing d'avant-match.

Tout le monde est là, l'équipe est au complet. Bella et les Pom-Pom girls ne sont pas encore arrivées, car il est encore tôt pour elles. Emmett fait des blagues avec Jake, comme à son habitude et Jasper tente de les raisonner. Sans succès. Heureusement, Charlie est là pour remettre tout le monde dans le droit chemin.

Puis c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Et je la vois. Elle rigole avec Alice et Rosalie. Qu'elle est belle. Magnifique dois-je dire. D'un pas décidé, je m'approche d'elle et lui lance :

"Salut Bella! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

"Oh, salut Edward. Bien et toi? Prêt pour le match?"

"Plus que prêt. On se verra là-bas?"

"Oui bien sûr. On vous a préparé un super show ! Tu viendras au Zanzibar ensuite?"

_Le Zanzibar? Mince, comme dans mon rêve ! Est-ce possible?_

"Je... Oui. Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure!"

J'ai bafouillé. Fais chier... Il faut que je me contrôle.

Je la quitte, à regrets, pour rejoindre les gars et j' entends Rose et Alice pouffer dans mon dos. Ah ces filles, toujours en train de jacasser! C'est exaspérant !

Les gars me regardent bizarrement quand je les rejoins. Emmett est bouche-bée, ce qui n'est pas franchement son style. Jasper a les yeux ronds comme des billes et Jake affiche son petit sourire en coin.

"Ça va Edward?" demande-t-il.

"Ouais. Pourquoi?" Je suis un peu agacé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

"Heu, non rien mec."

"On va chercher des plateaux ou vous restez plantés là?" dis-je sèchement.

"On y va Eddychou, t'énerve pas." rigole Emmett.

"Em', arrête de m'appeler comme ça. "

Ces mecs sont pire que les filles! Dans quoi j'étais tombé? Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux déjà désordonnés et soupire. J'attrape un plateau, des couverts et me dirige vers les entrées. Pfff rien ne me fait envie là-dedans. J'opte quand même pour quelques tomates. Puis je demande du poisson et du riz au cuisinier. Je me laisse tenter par une sauce au curry pour accompagner mon plat et par des profiteroles au dessert.

Je rejoins les gars qui ont quasiment opté pour le même menu que moi. Nous mangeons en silence et après avoir débarassé nos plateaux nous nous dirigeons vers le parc pour se détendre avant le match. Emmett et Jacob s'amusent comme des gamins, pour savoir qui mettra l'autre par terre le premier. Je parie avec Jazz que Jacob sera écrasé comme une mouche en trente secondes, mais je perds. Ce mec a plus de forces que je ne l'aurais pensé.

"Jake, garde tes forces pour le match!" lui criai-je. "Tu en..." Ma voix se meurt quand j'aperçois l'objet de mes fantasmes en train de répéter la choré pour ce soir. Le petit saut qu'elle vient de faire est tellement sexy. J'ai cru apercevoir sa petite culotte. _Oh mon Dieu, je vire pervers ! _

"Ça y est le voilà qui recommence à fantasmer sur Bella! On se demande ce qu'il attend pour aller l'inviter à sorir!" rigole Emmett.

Mais sa voix s'éteint alors que je me dirige à nouveau vers elle. Mon coeur est serré mais j'y vais, de manière déterminée. Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et attends qu'elle finisse sa pirouette. Quand elle me voit, elle se fige.

"Continuez sans moi les filles. Je reviens dans deux minutes. Salut..." me dit-elle.

"Tu as une minute?"

"Oui, mais pas beaucoup plus."

"Tu... Tu voudrais qu'on aille au cinéma un de ces quatre? Juste... toi et moi..."

"Ce serait chouette... On en reparle plus tard, tu veux bien?" répondit-elle, surprise.

"Bien, sûr. On se voit tout à l'heure?"

"Oui, pour le match ! A toute!"

Je reste là, sans rien faire, ni rien dire pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner voir les gars. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? Elle va me prendre pour un fou, c'était certain ! Les mecs sont pliés de rire. Paul, Carlisle et Sam les ont rejoint.

"Tu te surpasses Edward! Deux fois en une seule journée! T'as eu une révélation ou quoi?" demande Paul.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!" grognai-je. "J'ai fait un rêve, et sans vous donner tous les détails, Bella et moi étions les principaux protagonistes!"

"Ohhh !" dis Jasper. "Un rêve prémonitoire? Raconte!"

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis ce matin j'ai comme des flashs et ils correspondent tous à un moment précis de ce rêve!"

"Alors tu as décidé de forcer le destin?"

"Si on veux..."

"On doit s'attendre à faire place à Edward-le-dragueur ou Edward-le-charmeur-de-ses-dames?"

"Non. A rien-ne-résiste-à-Edward-Cullen"

Nous rions. Le stress de l'avant-match semble avoir disparu, et nous nous retrouvons à nous marrer comme des gosses. L'après-midi file à toute allure et bientot il est l'heure de retourner au gymnase.

Nous nous échauffons avant le début du match, comme Charlie nous l'a demandé. Nous courons en petites foulées autour du terrain. Les Pom-Pom girls sont là également. Leur pyramide est superbe... et Bella est magnifique, comme toujours.

_« Cullen ! Arrête de rêvasser et vient t'étirer avec les autres! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ressaisis-toi ou tu vas finir sur le banc de touche. » hurle Swan._

_« Excusez-moi Charlie. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »_

_« T'as plutôt intérêt! »_

Mais malgré les remontrances de Charlie, je me fige. Ces mots... Ce moment... C'était comme dans mon rêve ! Je déteste toutes ces sensations de déjà-vu, ça me fiche la trouille ! Il va absolument falloir que je remédie à tout cela et que j'inverse la tendance.

Malheureusement, rien ne change. Ça ne fait qu'empirer. Tout s'est passé de la même façon :

Les slogans des Pom-Pom.

Le match.

Les hurlements de Charlie pendant le match, à la mi-temps...

La victoire.

Les gars qui me soulèvent et les filles qui scandent mon prénom.

Les remontrances de Charlie quand je matte le cul de Bella d'un peu trop près.

Le Zanzibar.

Tout. Tout me renvoie à ce rêve ! Tous ces détails, si précis et qui me font frémir dès que mon cerveau m'envoie un signal pour m'alerter ! _"Ding dong! Comme dans ton rêve Edward!" _Ca m'agace, et j'ai la nette impression que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là !

Nous sommes attablés au Zanzibar et la fête bat son plein. Les filles dansent et bougent leurs hanches pour nous attirer sur la piste. Au loin, je vois Mike Newton et ses copains qui les reluquent. Puis il se lève et invite Bella à danser. Elle accepte. _QUOI? _Je serre les poings et me lève de mon siège. Les autres me regardent partir dans leur direction, hébétés. Bella semble écoeurée par l'haleine putride de Mike. Je tapote sur l'épaule de mon adversaire et dit :

"Je crois que la demoiselle est fatiguée. Si t'allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, hein?"

"Cullen, dégage!"

"Tu n'as pas bien saisi, c'est toi qui dégage!" dis-je, menaçant.

Il croise mes yeux et s'enfuie vers ses copains, la queue entre les jambes. Je ris. Bella, elle, a les poings sur les hanches et me regarde, l'air sévère.

"Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, Edward..." gronde-t-elle.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai cru bien faire. Je le rattrape si tu veux!"

"Ne sois pas idiot. Merci." souffle-t-elle.

"De rien... Tu m'accordes cette danse pour me faire pardonner?"

"Volontiers."

Elle crochète ses bras autour de mon cou et je l'enlace. Hummm, elle sent si bon que ça en est ennivrant. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, et elle caresse doucement mes cheveux, à la base de mon cou.

"Félicitations pour le match..." me dit-elle.

"Merci. A toi aussi pour la pyramide et le reste. Vous avez fait un show exceptionnel."

"Oh..." Elle rougit. Cette couleur lui va vraiment bien.

J'attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et la lui place derrière l'oreille. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et elle sourit. Je caresse sa joue et avance mon visage vers le sien. Elle ferme les yeux et s'approche elle aussi. J'entends quelques sifflements autour de moi, mais j'en fais abstraction. Je veux rester dans ma bulle, avec Bella. Rien qu'avec elle. Nos lèvres sont maintenant proches, très proches, et je sens son souflle contre les miennes. Je parcours les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent et pose ma bouche contre la sienne, scellant ainsi notre premier baiser. Ses lèvres sentent divinement bon et elles sont douces, tellement douces. Je gémis à son contact et elle empoigne un peu plus ma chevelure. Nous continuons à danser, oubliant totalement ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, alors que nos langues se découvrent et s'enroulent sensuellement. Quand nous nous séparons, légèrement essouflés et étourdis, nous nous rendons compte que tout le monde nous observe. La musique a changé et le rythme n'est plus du tout le même, ne se prêtant plus du tout à un slow.

J'attrape la main de Bella et la dirige vers notre table. Nos amis nous regardent avec amusement et, à voir leurs têtes, ils se retiennent de rire.

"Vous voulez une photo les gars?" dis-je acerbe.

"Non merci Edward, ça c'est déjà fait!" annonce Emmett en me montrant son téléphone portable. D'un seul mouvement, Alice, Rose, Jake, Paul et Embry brandissent leurs téléphones en souriant.

"J'ai fait un film pour mettre dans les archives des meilleurs moments d' Edward Cullen!" annonce Alice, souriante.

"Alice !" crie Bella choquée.

"Oh Bella, c'est marrant, calme-toi. Allez! Embrasse encore Edward vous étiez si mignons!" supplie-t-elle.

_Non mais je rêve ! _Mes amis sont tous des gamins prépubères ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que j'embrasse une nana pendant une soirée! Bon d'accord, cette fois c'était Bella, MA Bella. Et il est vrai qu'il m'a fallu du temps... Mais quand même! De là à en faire un phénomène de foire ! Fallait pas pousser !

"Nous ne sommes pas des animaux de cirque!" m'indignai-je. "Rangez vos téléphones, et que je ne vous vois plus les utiliser pour nous filmer, bande d'idiots!"

Nous rigolons et trinquons au match, nous promettant de faire aussi bien la prochaine fois. Je mets mon bras autour de l'épaule de Bella et l'attire contre moi. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et engage la conversation avec mes potes. La soirée promet d'être bonne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Bella va-t-elle rentrer chez elle ou va-t-elle venir chez moi, comme dans mon rêve? J'espère qu'elle va accepter un dernier verre...

Tout à coup, Bella se lève. Elle s'excuse auprès de nous et s'éclipse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne revient toujours pas. Je décide donc de me lever et de me diriger vers les toilettes. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer, une main m'agrippe et me plaque contre le mur. Une brune folle furieuse se jette sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse furieusement. Je vais pour la repousser quand je me rends compte que c'est Bella. Ce parfum, ce goût sur ses lèvres... Hummm, c'est elle, j'en suis sûr. Je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux et intensifie notre baiser. Ses mains attérissent sur mes fesses et les miennes descendent dans son dos. Elle gémit et cela me fait un tel effet que je ne peux dissimuler l'érection qui se forme dans mon pantalon. Elle semble l'avoir remarquée car elle se frotte encore plus contre moi. Je gémis.

"Edward, amène-moi chez toi... Je n'arrive pas à rester assise là-bas sans penser à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite." soufle-t-elle

"Tu lis dans mes pensées, Bella. Viens! Allons-nous en!"

"J'attrape mon sac au vestiaire et je suis tout à toi..."

"Hummm, dépêche-toi."

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans ma voiture et je démarre. Je me retiens de l'embrasser car sinon, je sais que nous finirons par faire l'amour dans cette voiture. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais le videur du Zanzibar risque de ne pas être content.

Je roule vite. Beaucoup plus vite que d'ordinaire. Je me gare dans le parking et entraîne ma belle dans l'ascenceur. Des flashs de mon rêve me reviennent immédiatement en tête, et ceux-là, je veux qu'ils se reproduisent.

Je la plaque contre la paroi de l'élévateur et glisse une main sous sa robe. Je trouve ses fesses et les caresse. Elle gémit, ce qui fait de nouveau réagir mon membre déjà durci.

Nous arrivons au cinquième étage, j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Sa petite robe tombe rapidement au sol et, dans la foulée je me débarasse de mes vêtements. Nous sommes presque nus, et nos respirations sont hachurées. Elle s'approche de moi, et, comme sur la piste de danse un peu plus tôt, elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou et s'approche de moi. Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois, mais notre baiser est plus passionné, plus fougueux, un peu plus brutal, même. Je dirige ma belle vers mon lit et la dépose en douceur dessus. Je la regarde quelques instants avant de fondre sur elle et de la couvrir de baisers, n'oubliant aucune partie de son corps divin. Je fais glisser sa culotte sur ses jambes magnifiques et embrasse son intimité avec passion et ferveur. Elle gémit et pousse des petits cris qui m'excitent au plus haut point. Le sang se gorge dans ma verge et mon coeur bat la chamade. Je titille son bourgeon de chair avec ma langue et il est tellement gonflé de désir que le moindre mouvement la fait se cambrer et gémir encore et encore. Elle finit par céder et explose sous mes caresses, criant mon prénom.

"Edwaaard! Oooh... Viens, et fais-moi l'amour." quémande-t-elle.

"Tout de suite ma belle, tout de suite..."

Je prends place entre ses jambes et me souviens que je dois mettre un préservatif. Je lui demande quelques secondes et en attrape un dans la table de nuit. Je déchire l'emballage et le déroule sur ma grandeur. Bella se pourlèche les lèvres et m' intime de la faire grimper au septième ciel. Je m'exécute et alors que j'entre en elle d'un habile coup de rein, elle soupire d'aise en gémissant légèrement. Je souris et entame des mouvements de va-et-vient dans son antre trempée. Elle est si humide et chaude que c'est la sensation la plus agréable que je n'ai jamais expérimentée. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ainsi bien longtemps. J'ai vraiment hâte de jouir en elle, de la faire trembler et de la faire crier encore une fois, sous mes coups de rein.

"Edward, plus vite..." gémis-t-elle. "Encore. S'il-te-plaît..."

Je lui obéis et la pénètre encore plus profondément. Je tape contre son point G, bien décidé à la faire venir et à la faire crier. Elle attrape mes cheveux et tire dessus pour montrer son plaisir grandissant. Je grogne et elle tire plus fort. _Putain, elle veut ma peau! _

J'accélère les mouvements et m'appuie sur le matelas pour mieux la pénétrer. Ma verge est complètement enserrée dans son antre, comme dans un étau, alors qu'elle jouit. Ses cris, son prénom dans ma bouche... C'est si beau, si érotique. Le meilleur son de toute ma vie. Je viens à mon tour et Bella le sent car elle gémit encore, alors que je me déverse en longs jets dans le préservatif. Je m'allonge sur elle, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser et l'embrasse encore et encore, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ma langue tourbillonne autour de la sienne, et j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne vais pouvoir m'arrêter. Une de ses mains agrippe mes cheveux et me tire en arrière.

"Ed-w-ard... Je... ne... peuxplusrespirer..." souflle-t-elle. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et me regarde, les yeux rieurs.

"Excuse-moi bébé, c'est juste que tu me fais trop d'effet..."

"Calmez vos ardeurs, Mr Cullen, et gardez-en pour le reste de la nuit. Elle est loin d' être finie..."

"Hummm, parfait, je ne demande que ça, Mademoiselle Swan..."

Je me jette sur elle et commence à la chatouiller, ce qui la fait rire aux éclats. Et, à ce moment précis, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Le plus beau son dans sa bouche c'est son rire...

FIN


End file.
